Eyes Open
by AlphaWriter1
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's Eyes Open from the Hunger Games.It's based on the 2nd half of Council of Mirrors, and of course it's Puckabrina. I'll continue to do song fics if you'd like, as chapters in this story-just request a song.If not,this stands alone.


**Eyes Open  
A Sisters Grimm Song Fiction  
Puck&Sabrina**

_Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your eyes open_

Sabrina Grimm gulped as the prophecy was made. How were she and her little sister supposed to save the world? Her sister was only 8, and she herself was only 12. There was no way she could lead an army to victory and she highly doubted her sister could lead three witches-three witches strong enough to defeat the hand. Still, all of the Everafters around them, no matter how skeptical they may be, were standing around her and her family, waiting there for an answer. They wanted a plan-something to give them hope. They wanted something to believe in and some kind of reason to believe that they were on the right side of the battle, despite their small numbers and their lack of magic and strength.

"We are so screwed," Puck said, summing up Sabrina's thoughts to an exact T. Of course, that wasn't what the people wanted to hear. They also didn't want to see their supposed saviors get dragged away by their father, with the threat that they would be sent home. Nobody wanted to hear that the people meant to save them weren't going to be around to do so. Yet, they stood by and watched the scene, just like they always did. That was why they were losing-why nobody besides Sabrina and Daphne stood a chance. They were the only two who would jump into action without any thought at all. They didn't think before they launched into an attack, and while that was stupid, it was also brave and exactly what they needed.

"I thought that your little crush on my daughter would make you be just a little more protective," Henry challenged the fairy boy. Puck's ears turned red at the humiliating words, but he shook it off and taunted Henry right back, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"It's more than a crush Henry...I'm going to marry your daughter one day," he'd smirked. And everybody had been able to understand the hidden content to his words. _Alright, so you caught me...but you're wrong, because I love Sabrina and I'm going to marry her one day. It's not just a crush. _Everybody had heard those unspoken words.

And it had driven Sabrina insane.

That night, she and Daphne cuddled up together after pushing their cots together. They were sleeping the way they had been for years-together. But Sabrina wasn't asleep. She needed to constantly be on her guard, even when the rest of the world was speaking. She needed to make sure she was always watching and on alert. She was supposed to lead an army to victory, after all.

_The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers, just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stares and keeps score  
Keep your eyes open_

The hard part about all of this was that it seemed like just yesterday when Sabrina and Daphne had been little girls, sneaking to their friends house to watch fairytales that were forbidden in their own household. They were just two innocent little girls who loved to pretend their life was full of adventure and wonder. Whenever they were soldiers, it was always just pretend and could be over whenever the going got too tough. In their old world, all of these fairytales that were dark and gruesome had wonderfully happy endings where the poor, innocent princess was given a handsome prince for her hardships and the terribly wicked villain was defeated and never to be seen again.

Even when they'd reached Ferryport Landing-at first anyways-things had been fine and wonderful. They'd play in their over sized backyard, which was actually just Puck's bedroom, and sword fight with his silly little wooden swords. They were never being trained by him and being actually taught how to use them as weapons. But, clearly everything was different now. They were up at the crack of dawn to be trained-no more time for happy dreams about sugar and spice and everything nice. Now they were forced to train. They were tired and hungry. They were hurt and...miserable. They had no faith in this war anymore.

They'd entered a different kind of world, one where the happy, wonderful heroes you read about in fairytales as a little kid were real. But they weren't all nice and sweet. Some were evil and cruel. Some of them would kill a little girl for a chance of freedom. There weren't solid examples of good guys and bad guys. There weren't bold lines to define the difference between a hero and a villain. Instead, the lines were blurry and there were lots of gray areas.

And every single action you made-every choice you made...there was a consequence and people would happily sit back and relax, enjoying your failure. This was the world that was supposed to be hidden from happy little eight year old girls and peaceful brilliant twelve year old girls. But it wasn't in Ferryport Landing. In this small, deserted town with its severe lack of businesses and people, little girls were considered the villains, despite being completely innocent of a crime that had taken place years before their time. It didn't matter. Grudges could last a very long time in a town where the citizens never changed, never aged, and never died. It wasn't hard for hatred to be passed on through generations of family when the only other people in the town where immortal.

So, sometimes you were forced to make sure you were always watching your back. You couldn't trust anybody. You had to be on your own and trust nobody other than yourself. And it sucked, because it got lonely. But that was what real life was sometimes.

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fall out  
Even when you're sleeping-sleeping...  
Keep your eyes open (keep your eyes open-keep your eyes open)_

Sabrina Grimm's eyes widened. Her plan was actually working. There was a first for everything, apparently. Her plan was working and a large percentage of the Scarlet Hand was being trapped in the castle that was supposed to be her side's head quarters. Well, that was okay. They were all out and the Hand was trapped. That was a good thing and that had been her plan. She was using her sneakiness to help her and her army. And it was working. Sure, she knew that every single person trapped inside of the newly made barrier was waiting to watch her break down. They wanted her to fail. They always wanted to watch her final battle, the fight to the death against their Master. They just didn't understand that sometimes you needed to watch your back against everybody-including the people you thought were on your side.

They thought that it was all good for them and that they could remain safe for their entire lives if they chose the right side. But not only had they chosen the wrong side-they would also be attacked and turned on by anyone of their so-called friends. There was no such thing as friendship during a war. No...no that was wrong. Sabrina couldn't allow herself to think like that.

There was friendship at all times. There was love and happiness. The only time there wasn't friendship was in evil. But the Scarlet Hand wasn't truly evil. Not all of them anyways. And those were the people that needed to always be on guard. If they weren't, they would be attacked and killed for being naive.

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far_

Sabrina was more than just a little proud of herself. They'd managed to capture more than half of the Scarlet Hand-all because of her. She was still taking every single chance to remain safe, but she had to pat herself on the back at this achievement. Not only had they captured a large population of Scarlet Hand members, but they'd also converted a fair few as well. And they'd just killed Atticus-Charming's evil older brother who abused Snow White. That was a long story that nobody had time for right now. You don't even know about the true story of Snow White, so you don't need to worry about it anyways. Just keep on believing the version you know by heart is the true record of events and forget about Atticus.

Still, many members of Sabrina's own army had either left them or been a traitor to them. Some had died and others had been terribly injured. There were scars that couldn't ever be fully healed and with every victim came a newer scar. Every failure brought a more painful one. But there was no good in the world without bad. You needed the darkness to truly understand and appreciate the light.

But, Sabrina could allow herself to be very proud of herself. After all, nobody-even the people on her own side...even her family, even herself-had thought that she'd make it this far. That her army would survive this much. It was a surprise to everybody and it was wonderful.

_But turn around (turn around) Oh, they've surrounded you  
It's a showdown and nobody comes to save you now  
But you've got something they don't (Yeah, you've got something they don't)  
You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

Sabrina gulped as she heard the voice of the Master. Well, so much for being totally ahead of everything. She turned around to find herself surrounded. Well, she wasn't surrounded. But she had few options She understood that soon she'd be dead if she didn't use all of the magic inside of her. And she also knew she couldn't let the power take over without killing her grandmother along with Mirror-yet another long story that she had no time to get into at the moment! So, her choices were few and she wasn't sure what to do. It was the final showdown, and the boy who was always there when she thought things were about the crash around her was gone. He was busy saving her sister, because he believed that she could handle herself on her own. Stupid boy! He'd mocked her for her entire life in Ferryport Landing about her dependence on him and his constant life saving abilities. Why did he choose now to abondon her and believe in her?

Sabrina closed her eyes, trying to think of what to do.

_You've got something they don't. _The mirrors had told her that. And in all of those clips of her life she'd seen, she'd failed to notice what it really was. It had nothing to do with her sneakiness. It had to do with her desire to save her sister. To rescue her parents. To keep her family safe. She was able to love and her rival was not. That was what she needed to use against him.

And she needed to make sure she kept her eyes open to everything else from now on, if she was going to be a proper detective.

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fall out  
Even when you're sleeping-sleeping  
Keep your eyes open (keep your eyes open-keep you eyes open)  
Keep your feet ready-heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open..._

Sabrina was getting married today. But not to the love of her life. She was instead marrying another boy whom she believe would be able to keep her sane with his normality. Everybody out there was waiting to see Sabrina make a huge mistake with her life. They were just waiting for her own mental break down that was sure to follow her life of boringness and the lack of adventure that Bradley was sure to bring. They were patiently hoping to watch the fall out that they prayed would happen when the preacher asked if there were any objections. Even Sabrina was hoping for that.

After all, she prayed that Puck had remembered the lesson he'd always taught her about battle. To be aware and watchful at all times-keep your eye on the prize. Didn't he know that she was his prize for all of the times he'd just blindly flew into action without any worries at all as to what would happen. She owed her life to him, and he didn't even care that she loved him.

She sighed as she prepared herself to walk down the aisle. She needed to focus mainly on keeping her balance, making sure she didn't fall from the pain in her heart. She needed to will herself to not turn around and leave Bradley there all alone. She took a few deep breaths, trying to steady her own heartbeat. Nothing was working. She sighed as she glanced around the church, hoping for some sign that he was there.

But he wasn't. She was already at the alter and there was no sign that Puck was coming. He didn't even know about the wedding. Daphne had confirmed that. And it killed Sabrina to know that. And when the preacher asked if there were any objections, there was no response and Sabrina felt every ounce of love in her body just die. Her heart went dark as he continued to speak.

But, she should have paid just a little bit more attention to the windows of the church.

"It's an angel,"

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
Everybody's watching to see the fall out  
Even when you're sleeping...sleeping  
Keep your eyes open_

"Grimm, didn't we already go over this? Why am I constantly saving you? If it's not from some monster, it's from yourself. Sometimes, I think you're just creating danger so I'll show up," Puck said. Sabrina could hear the slight gasp from everybody on Bradley's side of the church. She could feel the eyes on her as everybody she'd invited for her own family and friends waited for her to scream at the boy she'd claimed to hate. "Well? Are you going to just stand there and do nothing to greet me? I thought _we _were marred in the future? But, if you'd rather marry...I'm sorry, what was your name again? Bradford, right?" Puck turned to the boy at the alter who was staring at him in shock and anger. "Yup, alright, then. Anyways, if you'd rather marry Brady, then by all means, knock yourself out-don't let me stop you," Puck smiled as he lowered himself to the floor of the church. Sabrina knew that everybody was waiting for the fall out. Whether it was between her and Puck or her and Bradley, it was uncertain. Or maybe it would be between the two boys?

"Puck, what are you doing here?" Sabrina sighed.

"Sabrina, haven't you learned anything from me and my tricks by now? You've got to start keeping your guard up at all times and always having your eyes open," He smiled. "Of course, this is just typical me, not a prank at all. So, are you going to go through with this mockery of love, or are you going to come here and kiss me?" Puck smirked at Sabrina. And, of course, she made the only decision that made sense. The one that would mean she'd have to constantly be on the look out.

She hurried towards Puck and ran right into his arms.

"Wow," He whispered. "Oh, and like always-that was meant for you," He teased her.


End file.
